Yuna's Story
by BluecloudAssassin
Summary: What would Final Fantasy be like if Yuna was the Blitzball star and Tidus was the summoner from Besaid? This story will document Yuna's adventure in the strange land of Spira. Possibly AU, I'm not sure. There will be some yaoi content, violence and gore in later chapters but such things will have a separate chapter and you can skip that chapter if you don't like the content.
1. Chpt 1 Listen to My Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Square Enix or something. I don't own the characters, plot or anything else. This is just my own take on the story. (I don't even know if I need this but just thought I'd put it here anyway.)

 **Chapter One: Listen to My Story**

Yuna walked along the bright streets of Zanarkand. She was on her way to the sphere dome to play a Blitzball game. She was the star player for the Zanarkand Abes but never liked to brag about it. Having just signed Blitzballs for her fans and even promising to teach a group of kids how to Blitz, she was in a good mood. She loved meeting fans, not so much to boost her ego but rather to make their day better. She knew that she was getting closer to the stadium as she could already hear the commentator Zanar reminiscing about her father, Braska. Braska was known for being a great Blitzball player and most people always compared Yuna to her father. She never liked it when they did but was too kind to comment on it. She just faked a smile and agreed. Ten years ago, Braska had left to train overseas but never came back. Yuna's mother loved him so much that she went into a deep depression and died soon after. Yuna, herself, missed her father deeply but also harboured a slight hate at him simply leaving without any word. She knew everything that her mother had went through and sometimes grew angry that he put her through that.

Yuna was now at the stadium. After wading through the crowd at the entrance she was finally ready to Blitz. She was waiting in a small pool, waiting for the sphere pool to be made. She sat there, pumping herself up for the coming match. She wanted to win the Braska memorial cup, partly for her father and partly for her team, the Zanarkand Abes. She sat in the pool wearing her uniform. Her uniform was a pair of white trousers that reached just under her knee with the team logo on one leg, a red J with yellow outlines. Yuna had personalised the uniform by having one leg shorter than the other. Her shoes were blue and white. Her left hand was covered by a gauntlet while her right hand was hidden by a white glove. On her upper half, there was a blue jacket with a black hood coupled with a blue pauldron and armor that covered her left arm. She also wore a white outfit, similar to dungarees, over her jacket that was fastened with a black belt that had a metal chain. Something that looked like flowers crept along the side of this dungaree-like item. Within minutes of waiting, she heard the music. The rock music that usually played while the sphere pool was created echoed throughout the stadium. A ball of blue lightning seemed to appear in the centre of the stadium. Arcs of lightning blew from the ball as it grew larger and larger. Fans cheered as the sphere pool grew. Zanar, the commentator, started to welcome the teams. "Today we'll see the match between the Zanarkand Abes from A-east and the Duggles from C-south." Fans continued to cheer as the ceiling moved outwards. Light from the outside crowded in. Stars could barely been seen in the sky from the many streetlamps littering every street. The sphere pool was nearing its final size as the top just popped out of the skylight. When it was ready all players dove into the pool and got into position.

Yuna herself was the right-forward player. She did best when shooting. The ball appeared in the centre of the pool, spun higher into the water and the game begun. The game was fast-paced as each team caught the ball, passed to others and intercepted. Tackles were brutal as players seemed to attack each other just to get the ball. Yuna's team would always pass to her whenever they received the ball and she would shoot, scoring each time. Yuna scored the first goal and everyone went back to their original positions. Kick-off started again and the ball spun Duggles centre player caught the ball but was soon tackled. A member of the Abes took the ball and threw it out of top of the sphere. Yuna was going to do her signature move. She swam up and leapt into the air, almost like a dolphin. Her foot was about to come down on the ball when she saw a great beast in the distance. The beast shot strange blasts toward the stadium that landed in the tall building surrounding it. The building blew from the blasts and fell apart. The stadium itself shook and Yuna missed her shot. She was going to fall to the floor but was able to grab hold of the skylight. With only a few fingers keeping her there she wasn't able to hold on for long. She soon fell to the floor and blacked out.

When she woke up she was at the entrance to the stadium. She slowly got up as many people ran past her and held her hands to her head. She wasn't hurt too much from the fall but had a bad headache. She began to walk away. "Auron?" As she walked down the steps she saw a man that she recognised and her excitement pushed the headache from her thoughts. It was Auron, the man that had taken care of her since her mother died and never came to her Blitzball matches. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she ran up to him. The older man barely gave her any recognition. Simply stating, "I was waiting for you…" His gruff voice never changed. He simply stood there in his usual outfit, a haori closed by a black and blue strap with two brown belts. There was an intricately decorated shoulder pad on his left shoulder. His blank pants, shoes and shirt worked perfectly with the red haori to give him others a strong impression of him. He always kept left arm tucked into the haori making some think he had a broken arm whereas his other hand was usually resting either on the sake bottle attached to his belt or the large katana he always carried with him. Yuna waited patiently for him to elaborate but he never did. When she was tired of waiting she asked, "What do you mean?" but she still received no reply. Auron walked off. He left Yuna. She soon followed after him, not wanting to be alone during the current situation.

As she ran along the road many different people ran past her, ignoring her. They didn't notice her as they were all too scared of the large beast in the sky. She took another few steps and everything stopped. The people weren't moving, even those in mid-step. It was lik time had stopped for all but her. She took a look around and found a small boy behind her. She leant over to talk to this small boy. He was wearing a dark blue robe with the hood up. The hood covered most of his face, all you could really see was his mouth and nose. He said two simple words, "It begins," before disappearing. Time restarted and the boy was gone. She looked at the many people running past her and saw Auron again. She had caught up. She ran to him pointing out, "Wait, you're going the wrong way Auron." He stood staring at the sky. When she reached him she followed his gaze and saw it.

There was a large ball of water floating in the sky. In the water you could see many lights moving. Were they eyes? She took another look at Auron and asked, "What is it?" A slight hint of fear spread into her voice.

"They called it Sin…"

"Sin?" She asked. Her question was met with yet more silence. She opened her mouth to probe further but her attention was stolen by a large black creature erupting from the side of a nearby building. It had black tentacles waving from the top of the 'body', if you could even call it a body. A large tentacle protruded from the centre covered in a strange type of rock. Within seconds the rock like skin started to flake off. The flakes flew in all directions after circling the creature for a few seconds. A few flakes landed near Yuna. The flakes moved and seemed to open into a strange monster. What was the outside of the flake became wings for these monsters and glowed. The monsters approached Yuna, growling and furiously moving their short legs. Yuna was becoming scared. The monsters were getting closer and closer, she completely forgot about everything else. "No! Get away! Leave me alone!" She shouted, waving her hands to try and ward them off. Her efforts didn't work and they got even closer. She fell back and tried to protect her hands with her face. They didn't attack. She looked to see Auron warding them off with his large katana. "Here," he called to her while throwing a sword to her. It landed at her feet. "It's a gift from Braska. Do you know how to use it?" She stood up, pulling the sword with her. It was heavier than expected and she almost dropped it. She grabbed it with both hands, felt its weight. When she was ready she held it up in one hand and readied herself. She wasn't defenceless. She could help. She needn't rely on others to protect her anymore.

She ran at the beast and slashed it along the chest. It went down in one blow and disappeared. She helped Auron defeat these strange monsters and they both continued on. They didn't get much further before running into more monsters. "Just cut through. Don't fight the ones that don't matter." Auron's commanding voice directed Yuna. She ran and jumped towards the monster in the middle. Her short brown hair still glistened with water from the sphere pool. She drove her sword into the monster and it disappeared. She took this opening and ran. Ran past the monsters and just continued along the road. Auron followed closely behind her. She was still unsure why they were going along this road, going the wrong way, but trusted Auron. 'He must be going this way for a reason,' she thought to herself. She stopped at a turn in the road to catch her breath while Auron caught up. She barely had a second to rest before the floor shook like an earthquake. She looked ahead to see the same black creature from before, the black 'stone' with tentacles protruding from the top. It was accompanied by two small monsters. "Come," Auron commanded. They both ran towards the beast. "I'll deal with the sinscales, you deal with the sinspawn."

'Sinscales, Sinspawn? Is that what these things are?" Yuna asked herself. She watched the creatures in front of her while Auron jumped into the air. "Dragon fang!" Auron shouted out the name of the technique as he slammed his katana into the ground. Small blasts erupted from beneath the enemies. Both of the Sinscales were defeated and a few of the Sinspawn's tentacles disappeared. Auron and Yuna sliced away at the last monster as it threw spell after spell at them. Yuna was about to drink a potion before Auron stopped her. "Don't waste your potion. Sinspawn Ammes only uses Demi, it'll never kill you. You'll just get weakened. Heal after the battle if you need to." Yuna believed him. Auron had a lot more experience with monsters than Yuna. They continued their assault as the creature continued to throw demi spells. With each attack the monster lost a tentacle. When there was only a single tentacle left, both Auron and Yuna both attacked at the same time to finish the beast. The final large tentacle disappeared and the body turned into a deep black, stone. Leaving the stone, the two friends continued along the road defeating any Sinscales that they met. The ended up on a stretch of road that was alongside a large building. The building had a glowing board with Braska's face on. Yuna looked into the face of her father. She couldn't help but remember some of the times she spent with him. When she was a child he let her watch him play Blitzball and even taught her how to blitz. He taught her every one of his moves but there was a single move she could never pull off.

"It seems we were expected." Auron's voice pulls her back into reality. Many Sinscales shot into the road they were on. Countless monsters embedded themselves into the road far behind them and far infront. They were surrounded. Not all of the monsters awakened at once. Only around three at each side opened up to attack. Yuna and Auron fought them off. With every monster that was defeated, another would turn up just as it disappeared. It was a never ending stream of monsters around them. Yuna had realised to focus on any monster that had glowing wings as the wings showed they were readying a strong attack. Eventually, Auron stopped attacking the Sinscales but instead attacked a broken tanker that was almost falling off the road nearby. "Knock it down!" His voice was, yet again, commanding her. Yuna asked why as she defeated another monster. "You'll see." Auron's comments almost always acted like this. He would never give her much information but just answered everything with vague comments that left her even more confused. She suppressed her desire to question him again and followed his instruction. While dodging enemy attacks, Auron and Yuna both attacked the purple tanker. It was only held together by a small tank that had electricity passing through it. Once the tank had been destroyed by the two, it fell. The tanker fell to the ground with fire blazing from the broken part. When it had almost reached the bottom it exploded with a thunderous blast. The sound was almost deafening. The blast destroyed the foundations of the nearby building and it fell. It fell on the road ahead of Yuna and her friend. As the blazing building came down it cut off their only chance of escape. "Go," Auron muttered. He was telling her that she could make it. She took the chance and ran as fast as she possibly could. She jumped onto the building and ran across flaming windows and evaded small holes and eruptions. She had almost reached the end when she realised she'd never make it. Taking one last chance, she leaped up towards the road ahead.

Her fingers only just managed to grab the ledge. As she held on for dear life her body swung and swayed in the breeze. She saw Auron had reached the ledge and called out to him, "Auron, Auron, help me!" She called out to her friend while her mind was confused. 'How did Auron get there before me, I'm way faster than him.' She could only ask these questions to herself while she dangerously hung from the ledge. When her head got back to the urgency of the situation, she called again. "Auron, help me. Please!" Yuna hadn't realised that the great beast, Sin, was flying above them. Auron looked at the beast. "You're sure?" He asked his question as the beast became a large swirling mass, sucking things in. Auron's hand grabbed Yuna's jacket and he raised her up. Chunks of road and buildings ascended with her and even the platform Auron and herself were on began to float towards the heavens. Above them, the great, swirling beast sucked them in. Auron held onto Yuna as he looked into her face. His usually gruff, strong voice gained a slight softness as he looked at her. "This is it," he uttered his words with great importance. Taking his time to give each word weight he continued, "This is your story, it all begins here." Those were the last words he said to her. They were incredibly close to the swirling beast now. Auron's face seemed to stretch into nothingness. Before she could speak, Auron and Yuna were stretching into the swirling beast above.

Was this it? Was this the end? Was she going to be eaten by this huge monster, Sin? What would become of Zanarkand, her beloved hometown? These questions swirled around in her head as she was sucked in. She let out a scream as everything faded to white…

 **A/N:** So, that's it for my first fan fiction and I'm really excited about it. I welcome constructive criticism and would like to hear what you think. Did you enjoy it? Please, review and tell me. I wanted to make this first chapter longer but this feels like a really good place to stop for now. It's a really good cliffhanger. Also, I plan on making the story in the future similar to the original storyline but will show it from different points of view. I also want to add in some scenes that didn't happen and possibly have some character couples in the future, even if it's not made into a big deal. Does anyone have a suggestion for couples? I can't promise I'll make it happen but I'll think them over and if I think I can make the relationship make sense I'll include them.


	2. Chpt 2 (Preview)

**Chapter Two: Discovery in the Darkness**

At first she woke up underwater. She was in a strange place. It seemed like a destroyed stadium or stage. There were destroyed stone stands to the side and a large circular stage in the centre. She wasn't sure who she could see, but she could definitely see someone on the stage. She swam down to see that it was, ignoring the burning J in the distance, she soon reached them. As she got closer she thought it was her father, Braska, but when she reached this mystery person it became her. She floated there, staring at a child version of herself. All alone.

That was the moment that her loneliness came down upon her with full force. She began to realise that through her whole life she had mostly been alone. As a child she didn't play with other kids, she was always by herself or with her father. Even in adulthood she was alone. Her teammates never asked if she wanted to hang out with them. Her fans would talk to her but that was mostly because she was famous. Whenever it really came down to anything, she was alone.

She soon realised this was a dream, but that didn't stop her feeling sad. In this dream of being alone all she wanted was someone to be there. She wanted someone, anyone to be there beside her. Even the child version of her disappeared; she then knew that she was truly and utterly, alone.

She slowly opened her eyes. Waking from her dream, tears came from her eyes. She sat up and wiped the tears away. Looking around at where she was she saw ruins. Wherever she was, it was in ruins. Broken pillars and destroyed platform lay all around. Not to mention the fact that most of the place was submerged in water. Yuna moved further up the broken platform she was on to try and get out of the freezing cold water. She was only able to get most of her body out of the water. Her feet stayed submerged. The platform was small, she was almost surprised that it could support her. A black bird, a raven, jumped in front of her.

"Well," she softly spoke to the raven. "I guess it's just you and me little raven." She laughed at herself. "Now I'm talking to birds, at least I'm not alone I guess." She moved her arm out towards this small bird but must have frightened it. It flew away, towards a tower in the distance. Purple clouds and a swarm of ravens encircled this tower. Yuna could hear the thunder.

"Oh, you're gone." Yuna's face sagged. She was alone again. "Well, I guess I should explore. I don't want to freeze out here and it might get my mind active." She jumped into the water and was surprised to find that it wasn't actually that cold. It was simply tepid at best.

She swam from platform to platform, trying to find a place to go. Most of the platforms she found simply stopped at broken parts, forcing her to go back and find another place to go. On one of the platforms she found a strange tablet. It was filled with strange lettering that she had never seen. She looked at the tablet for a few seconds. She could almost recognise a few characters but most of it didn't make any sense to her. Even the characters she did recognise were grouped together into strange words that she was unfamiliar with. She ended up just leaving the tablet.

She jumped back into the water and found another platform nearby. It wasn't broken as badly as some of the others. She walked along until she soon found a stone bridge. It had many cracks running along it. Yuna was unsure whether to cross this visibly unstable bridge. The many cracks made it obvious that it was likely to fall if she crossed. However, if it did start to fall she could probably run to the other side, she was fast enough. She decided. She was going to do it. She took the first step.

Nothing happened. She took a few more steps but nothing happened. The bridge was surprisingly stable. It didn't show any signs that it would collapse as she crossed. Maybe the cracks weren't real but were a strange decoration of some sort. Most decorational carvings had stayed on any pillars and such. These ruins were quite surprising in their own way. She reached the halfway mark of the bridge and saw something move beneath the water. She stopped to look down. She couldn't make much out but could see a large black shadow beneath the water's edge, watching her. It simply stayed there for a few seconds.

Then, without warning, the black shadow bolted into the wall. It hit a wall under the water. Yuna could feel the bridge shake, 'it must be a big monster to make tremors that strong,' she thought to herself. She was about to move on when she felt a part of the bridge collapse. Bits and pieces of the bridge fell around her, she tried to run but couldn't. The bridge fell under her feet and before she knew it she fall plummeting into the deep water below. As she splashed down her body instinctively moved upwards. From years playing Blitzball her body had grown accustomed to moving in the water. Her head was soon out of the water again. She floated, for a little while, taking in everything around her and analysing the water's below. That creature must still be here. As she looked she could see some other monsters move.

A human-sized green fish leapt above her, then another, and another. That made three fish monsters below her and the large monster from before was still hiding from her. Yuna dove down to combat these monsters. Drawing her sword, she readied herself. She watched each creature swim around her. One of the monsters swam towards her and tried to bite her. She narrowly dodged the teeth and was able to counter-attack. The creature exploded into a mass of pyreflies. The other monsters were completely unfazed by their companion's death. Another one tried to bite her but failed. They were fast monsters, but Yuna was faster. The creature was retreating when her sword sliced it in two. There was now only a single monster left.

Yuna was about to attack it when she, and the monster, was taken by surprise. A large 'thing' seemed to speed from out of the darkness toward Yuna and the sahagin she was fighting. Yuna was only just able to escape but the sahagin wasn't so lucky. It tried to swim away but wasn't fast enough. The thing brought its jaw down upon the sahagin as it gave chase. Blood seeped from its mouth and into the nearby water as it turned its attention to Yuna. It didn't seem to want to eat her straight away.

Yuna readied herself as she got another look at this beast. It was a giant creature, of similar size to a whale. Its bulging stomach was made up of bones, allowing any monster to be trapped. Once trapped, the monster would most likely be kept until later, almost like it would kept as a snack. The creature didn't seem to have eyes, it must've sensed whatever prey it was after by using the movement of the water. The creature also had two, stone arms that had jagged points or claws at the end.

Yuna decided to attack first, before the creature could hurt her. She swam and slashed at the bones of its skeletal stomach. Her sword seemed to almost bounce off. She did no damage to the beast. She tried a few more times but to no avail. Soon enough she stopped attacking and swam away. The creature sensed her and moved its claw. It hit Yuna and weakened her considerably. She took another chance to slash the creature but wasn't fast enough when it counter-attacked. She was hit once again. She waited for the creature's third strike, but it never came. Instead of striking, the creature opened its mouth and sucked in copious amounts of water from around them.

As its stomach was skeletal, the water came back out but the sucking motion was still quite strong. Yuna was almost caught in the currents but managed to say out. She swam away as fast as she could. The monster stopped the sucking motion and moved after Yuna. It was barely inches away from her feet as she weaved and moved around pillars and broken platforms. She was almost able to make the creature crash into the wall multiple times but it stayed at her feet. As she swam she kept an eye out for any way to escape from this confined pool and great beast. Soon enough, she saw one. She could see an old door that she could fit through and swam towards it. The creature must've sensed that it couldn't get through the door. As it swam it started sucking water in again. Yuna simply continued to move her feet as she desperately tried to escape the monster. She got closer and closer to the door. Soon enough she made it. She was past the doorframe and heard the monster crash into it. In anger it shot all of its water out, propelling Yuna forward, into the darkness.

* * *

 **[Unfinished!]**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is only half finished. I felt really bad for not updating in so long and decided to just put up what I've done. Think of it as a preview for what it'll be in the future. This is currently just the first half of the chapter. Not to really spoil it but I plan on extending the chapter to reach until she arrives at Besaid. Anyway, I also need to point out, and am really super sorry for forgetting but, the current cover art doesn't belong to me. It is not mine and I don't mean to take credit. I'm creating my own version at the moment to show what I want the clothes to actually look like. Its basically the same but with the characters original colour scheme. So I hope to finish the chapter later this week and finish adding colour to my version of the cover so I can replace it. (I only used it because it showed what I thought they would look like at first.)

I'm still asking for possible character couples and I'll choose a few things that go together with what I would like to have myself. As a final note, I want to personally thank fanficlove2014 for giving me my first review ever and for making it so detailed. I've used the paragraph tips you gave me and tried to space it out a bit more, I will have at least a slight Yuna/Tidus romance, and plan on having Yuna and Tidus' personalities mostly stay the same but there will be some slight personality changes. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading this and I hope you enjoy this "preview".


End file.
